Charms Class Term 4
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: Assignments written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Charms Class, Term 4. Most recent: Assignment 11: Lucy/Lysander
1. You're not Invisible

Assignment 1, Charms

Title: You're not Invisible

Word Count: 402

Due Date: 1/15/16

Extra prompt: Morning and Transfiguration

* * *

Neville Longbottom sat in the Gryffindor common room. It was around eight in the **morning** on a Saturday in November in his fourth year. He decided to get up early and try and write his **Transfiguration** essay. He rather be asleep like his roommates up in their dormitory. He loathed Transfiguration but his gran never listened to him complain about it. No one ever listened to him. He hated being invisible, a nobody. He decided to go for a walk down the empty corridors. He picked up his paper and book and stuffed them in his satchel. He walked out of the Gryffindor common room. The corridors were still empty despite the hour.

He had not had the best childhood. He was considered a squib until he was around eight years old. His magic was shown when he was pushed out the window by his Uncle Algie and he bounced. His gran was not very affectionate and he craved affection. Did he mention his parents were tortured into insanity when he was just over a year? His childhood wasn't definitely not puppies and rainbows.

He reached the library and sat down at the nearest table. He took out his book and essay and started to write. Maybe a change of scenery would help him write his essay. The library was semi-quiet with only the librarian Madam Pince puttering around.

"Neville?" A familiar voice asked.

He turned to see Ginny. The young redhead was one of his only friends in the school. Although her brother Ron was his roommate. They didn't necessarily get along.

"What you working on?"

"Just Transfiguration," Neville groaned.

Ginny walked over and sat down across from him.

"You don't have to sit with me, Ginny," Neville said.

"You're my friend, Neville. You have been since my first year."

The blond boy shook his head and said. "You don't have to feel sorry for me. I'm a nobody."

"You're not a nobody."

Neville shook his head again. The redhead reached over and put her hand over his. Blue eyes met brown.

"I'm always here for you. I'm always waving a flag and in your corner."

Neville did not dare interrupt the redhead.

"All the labels they give you are because they don't understand you. You shouldn't let them define you. Your confidence is quiet but that doesn't mean you're weak."

Neville nodded. Ginny continued giving him a pep talk.


	2. Stuck in the Middle with You

Assignment 3, Charms,

Title: Stuck in the Middle With You

Word Count: 401

Due Date: 1/29/16

Extra prompt: evening

* * *

Susan Bones was stuck. Not literally but figuratively. She was stuck between her best friend Hannah Abbott and their shared crush. That said crush was a Gryffindor in their year named Neville Longbottom. Neville shared their interest in Herbology. He was probably the most tolerable of the Gryffindors at least in Susan's opinion. Neville was nice and quiet. So, he fit better with her best friend Hannah but she couldn't help but be drawn to him. She was in the Hufflepuff common room writing a letter to her aunt Amelia about her current situation. Although, she wasn't sure her aunt would be able to help much.

 _Dear Aunt Amelia,_

 _Hello, how are you. I'm good. Lessons are going well. I need advice on something. It's friend and relationship advice._

 _You remember Hannah, right? Well, we like the same boy. He's a Gryffindor in our year named Neville Longbottom. She's liked him a little longer than I have. I can't help but like him even though he's a better match for her._

 _Love,_

 _Susan_

She hopped of the couch and walked down to the Owlery. She found an owl and sent the letter. She started walking back towards the castle.

"Susan, isn't it?"

She turned to see a familiar redhead. She noticed she always hung out with Neville.

"You like Neville don't you?"

Susan nodded.

"I think I would like you with him better, us redheads need to stick together," she said as they walked back to the castle.

Susan nodded. Once in the castle they parted ways to their respective common rooms after the **evening** activities. Susan sat back on the couch.

A few days later, she received a letter back from her aunt. It read:

 _I was in a similar situation when I was your age. It's been one of my biggest regrets that I didn't fight for him and let my friend 'win' of sorts. My advice is to tell him how you feel about him. The worst he can say is "I don't like you"_

 _Love,_

 _Aunt Amelia_

Susan hopped up from the couch and ran to find Neville. Only to find him in the middle of a snogging session with her best friend. It was too late. Susan walked away defeated. She should've told him how she felt about him instead of being a chicken. Though, this was unlike Hannah just to be snogging a guy. She was not stuck anymore.


	3. I'll Find Someone Better

Assignment 4, Charms

Title: I'll Find Someone Better

Word Count: 419

Due Date: 2/12/16

Extra prompt: Herbology

* * *

Hermione Granger was the Brightest Witch of her Age. So, she was very book smart but people smart not so much. This is why she was in this situation. She had caught Ron cheating on her with his former girlfriend Lavender. She wished there was an anti-cheating spell that wasn't just for tests. She sat down on the Gryffindor common room couch. She was lost in her thoughts and sobbing she didn't hear anyone else walk down the stairs.

"Hermione?"

"What do you want?" she snapped not looking up at the source of the voice.

"You just look like you need a friend," he said.

She looked up to see Neville and was embarrassed about the way she responded. The blond boy sat down next to her.

"You don't have to talk to me but I'll be here if want to," the blond said.

Hermione sighed and said. "I just caught Ron cheating on me with Lavender."

The usually amiable blond clenched his fist. How dare the redhead cheat on her! Though Neville will be the first to admit he wasn't surprised. This is not the right time for his buried crush on her to resurface.

"Can you talk about something to get mind off it?"

Neville nodded and began to talk about his favourite subject **Herbology**. Hermione listened intently.

"You know Ron, doesn't know what he's doing. You deserve much better."

Hermione smiled at the blond boy thankfully and rested her head on his shoulder. He was so comforting and stable. Neville leaned over and dried her tears.

"I feel a bit better," Hermione said.

Neville smiled at her and replied. "I'm glad, Hermione."

"Why hasn't any girl snapped you up?" Hermione asked, bluntly.

Neville blushed deeply.

"I'm serious, you're a great guy."

"You really think so?"

Hermione nodded. There was still only one girl he was still holding out for but she was currently crying on his shoulder. Hermione thanked him again and left him alone.

Hermione would not predictably talk to Ron and didn't know why. He didn't know that she had had caught him cheating on her. This was the last of Ron and Hermione.

* * *

It was now the group's graduation and about six months since the incident. Harry was happy with Ginny as were Lavender and Ron. Hermione was happily single as was Neville.

"Hermione?"

She turned to the blond boy and couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. Neville did the last thing she expected him to do he kissed her.


	4. Room of Required Love

Assignment 4, Charms

Title: Room of Required Love

Word Count: 311

Due Date: 2/26/16

Extra prompt: Coral

* * *

Ron Weasley had just had a fight with his girlfriend Hermione Granger. They were known to fight and argue. She was livid at him. He was in the Room of Requirement thinking of the fight. The room was filled with firewhiskey which Ron was slightly tipsy on.

"Ron?"

He turned to see his ex-girlfriend Lavender Brown. They had dated a few years ago. Although, she was quite immature back then.

"Hi Lavender," he said.

She sat down next to him. He couldn't help but notice she had scars across her face. Though her **coral** coloured blushed hide them slightly.

"You do remember I was scratched by a werewolf, it would've been worse it Hermione didn't protect me which she didn't need to do."

Ron groaned at the name Hermione. He didn't want to hear his girlfriend's name. He rather snog Lavender right now. He leaned in towards her and pressed his lips to hers. She was shocked at first but she gladly kissed him back. Ron slipped his hand under Lavender's shirt and made it's way up to her bra clad breast. She let out a soft moan. One thing led to another and they made love.

The next morning, Ron woke up a bit disoriented with Lavender's head on his bare chest completely naked. Bloody hell, he was naked too. Their clothes scattered around the Room of Requirement.

"Ron?" Lavender asked.

He looked down at the blonde girl on his chest.

"Did we shag last night?"

"Obviously."

Lavender nodded guiltily. How could she do this to Hermione after she saved her life?

"I enjoyed that last night but it can only be a one time thing."

Lavender began gathering her clothes. This could never happen again between her and the redhead. Little did they know that fate had a different plan for them. They began seeing each other every month and shagging until dawn and then leaving.


	5. True Colors

Assignment #5, fourth term, Charms class

Title: True Colors

Word Count: 328

Due Date: 3/11/16

Extra prompt: typical and azure

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had never been good with emotions. She was the stoic one of the group compared to her colleagues. Though, the hiding emotion was **typical** of her religious upbringing at least according to Albus. There were three times she showed emotion openly and she didn't want to relive them.

 _1960_

 _She was in her classroom reading a letter from her mum about random news including the fact that her ex-fiancé/first love Dougal McGregor had married a daughter of a local farmer. She had broken up with him because she didn't want to hide the fact that she was a witch from him like her mum had done with her beloved father Robert senior. He's been trying to win her back but he hasn't succeeded. When she finished the letter sobs began wracking her body, tears streamed down her face and fell on said letter. She was alone for a few minutes._

 _"Minerva?"_

 _She looked up through her tears to see the worried **azure** blue eyes of Albus. The older man cautiously went over to the younger woman to comfort her. She eventually confessed the story to him. In turn, Albus told her some of his backstory which was previously unknown to her._

 _21 years later -1981_

 _It was early December, Minerva was reading another letter from her mum. This one included the devastating news of Dougal passing away. Though, this death was traumatic it seemed to free her. She allowed herself accept the marriage proposal from her former boss Elphinstone Urquart._

Little did she know the marriage wouldn't last long.

 _1985_

 _It was after the funeral of Eliphastone. She was in her quarters sobbing openly. This is the second man she had lost. He waited so long for her to be ready and then he dies a few years into their marriage. Though it was a happy marriage and a loving marriage_

After that she vowed to be stoic for the rest of her days.


	6. A Change of Scenery

Assignment #6, fourth term, Charms class

Title: A Change of Scenery

Word Count: 331

Due Date: 3/25/16

Extra prompt/s used: Dunce

*Might be a little Out of Character for my soft spot Neville .

*We don't know how soon after the war he became Herbology Professor. So, this might a little AU.

* Takes place late 1998.

*Features an OC (I hope that's okay.)

* * *

Neville Longbottom needed a new start after the war. So, he moved to Australia to research plants. It's nice to have an change in scenery from England. He moved to a small house on the outskirts of a small town. He had moved in just a few days before when there was a knock on the door. He answered the door to face a girl around his age.

"Hello, I'm Kendra Collins, I live next door," the girl smiled.

Suddenly Neville was brought back to how nervous he felt when he asked Hermione to the Yule Ball in their fourth year. Geez, what is it with a beautiful girl with an Australian accent that turns him back into the dunce he was back in school?

"What's your name?"

"I'm Neville Longbottom," he stuttered. Great.

Kendra said. "You're British?"

"Yes, you can come in."

Kendra walked in.

"So, you want anything to drink?"

The girl shook her head and made herself comfortable. Neville took a seat next to her and they began talking. After a while, Kendra left. After just one conversation, he was just a bit smitten with the brunette.

Two days later, he was in his makeshift greenhouse when Kendra walked in. This was an awkward moment for her to walk in since Neville had gotten hot and had taken off his shirt and he was currently shirtless.

"Oh, bugger," he uncharacteristically cursed.

The brunette smiled at him and said. "I don't mind the view, Neville."

He blushed deeply. She had noticed some scars on his chest as he put on his shirt.

"Where did you get those scars, Neville?"

He was silent for a moment and said. "I was in a war a few months ago."

"A war? You're so young!" she exclaimed.

Neville nodded.

"Is that why you moved here?"

Neville nodded and said. "Yes, I needed a way to feel refreshed and the change of scenery helped. And not to mention meeting you."

Kendra smiled at Neville.


	7. That Escalated Quickly

Assignment #7, fourth term, Charms class

Title: That Escalated Quickly

Word Count: 313

Due Date: 4/8/16

Extra prompt/s used: Susan Bones, Dean /Padma

*Might be a little Out of Character for Susan and Hannah but I don't know

*slight language

* * *

 **Susan Bones** was at her best friend Hannah's house having a sleepover during the summer of 1996. Despite sharing a dorm at Hogwarts, they didn't care they loved sleepovers during the summers. Currently, they gossiping about the current couples at Hogwarts.

"I heard **Dean Thomas** is dating **Padma Patil** are together," Hannah gossiped.

Susan nodded.

"I wish Neville would notice me," Hannah sighed, twirling a strand of her blond hair.

Susan smiled at her best friend. She had harboured a crush on the quiet Gryffindor Herbologist since their third year. They both shared their love of Herbology. Actually, that's how they met they were partnered up for a Herbology project.

The two girls finished gossiping and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning the two of them woke up. Susan ate some breakfast with the Abbott family. She really enjoyed her best friend's family. At her house, it was just her Aunt Amelia and her. Hannah had a mother and a father with a younger brother and sister. Susan couldn't help but be a little envious. After breakfast, she said goodbye to her best friend and her family. She flooed back to her house.

"Aunt Amelia, I'm home!"

There was no answer. Susan glanced at the clock it was half nine. It was Sunday so she shouldn't be at work but there are some instances that she would work on Sundays. She made her way to her Aunt Amelia's office. She knocked softly but there was no response again. She tried the doorknob and it was open. She walked into the office and immediately saw the familiar body of her aunt. She rushed over and immediately dropped to her knees on the hardwood floor next to the dead body of her beloved aunt. She was the only one left in her family now, bloody Voldemort. She vowed that she wouldn't rest until Voldemort was dead.


	8. A Stopper to Death

Assignment #8, fourth term, Charms class

Title: A Stopper to Death

Word Count: 303

Due Date: 4/22/16

Prompts used: Petunia/Vernon, ebony

* * *

 **Petunia and Vernon Dursley** have been married for over thirty years now. Currently, Vernon was in the hospital having had a heart attack. Petunia was in the waiting room when the doctor walked in.

"I'm Doctor Milkins, the presiding physician."

Petunia snapped. " Enough with the pleasantries, how's my husband?"

He frowned and said. "It looks like we have to do surgery."

"Do whatever you can to save him," she demanded.

The man nodded and walked away. A few minutes later, their son rushed in with his family, that included his wife Cho and his five-year-old daughter Briar and two-year-old son Liam.

"Hey mum, how's dad?" Dudley asked.

She frowned and explained to him.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Petunia," Dudley's wife Cho assured her mother-in-law.

Petunia suddenly got an idea. "Cho, isn't there a spell or something that can stop this?"

The Asian girl frowned and said. "Sadly, there isn't."

Petunia frowned as well.

"Will Grandpa be okay, daddy?" the **ebony** haired little girl on Cho's lap asked innocently.

Dudley frowned but hid it from his innocent daughter. "I'm sure he will be, Briar."

The family waited nervously. Petunia started pacing soon enough. After a bout of pacing she sat down and she had a restless sleep.

Early the next morning the doctor walked in and woke up the family.

"How's my husband?"

He frowned and said. "The surgery took longer than expected."

"Was the surgery a success?"

"Unfortunately, there were some complications and he died on the operating table."

Petunia crumpled into her son's arms.

"I'm sorry for you loss."

"Thanks, Doctor," Dudley said, comforting his mother.

"We did everything we could, I want you to know."

Dudley nodded as the doctor walked away. They planned Vernon's funeral and Petunia was widowed as expected. She wished there was a stopper on death.


	9. Falling for Me, Literally

Assignment #9, fourth term, Charms class

Title: Fall into Me, literally

Word Count: 309

Due Date: 5/6/16

Prompts: Care of Magical Creatures and porcelain

Takes place in 1992

* * *

Percy Weasley was staring at Oliver Wood during Care of Magical Creatures. Merlin, he was handsome with his brown eyes and rippling muscles.

"Weasley!"

That broke the redhead out of his reverie and he turned to his partner a Hufflepuff girl named Hutchins. He cursed himself he should be paying attention to the lesson not the Quidditch captain.

Later that night, Percy was back staring at Oliver, who was shamelessly flirting with a porcelain skinned girl a year above them. Oliver would never like his freckled face.

"Take a picture it will last longer," a familiar voice said.

He turned to see his twin brothers and groaned.

"You need more help than usual, Perce."

The next thing the bespectacled redhead knew he was being propelled towards the Quidditch captain.

"Whoa, whoa!" Oliver boomed his Quidditch reflexes kicking in instantly.

Percy looked up at his best friend and crush sheepishly. Though his face was blurry because his glasses were a few feet away.

Percy's ears turning pink in embarrassment. Curse, the Weasley blush.

Oliver stood his best friend up, picked up his glasses, handed them to him and teased his brown eyes sparkling mischievously. "Were you just being your dorky, uncoordinated self, Perce?"

The redhead glanced over to see his brothers giving him a thumbs up. This is new, they were never this encouraging towards him.

"Perce?"

He turned to look into his best friend's brown eyes and started to say something but before he could Oliver put his finger to his lips and kissed him.

"How did you know?"

Oliver chuckled and said. "I know you've been staring at me since I've been staring at you too."

"You fancy me?"

Oliver grinned. Percy was still shocked he didn't think would stand a chance with the Quidditch captain.

"I know how you Weasleys are, you get jealous easily."

"We do."


	10. Hot for You

Assignment #10, fourth term, Charms class

Title: Hot for You

Word Count: 317

Due Date: 5/20/16

Prompts: Sirius/Remus, violet

* * *

Scotland was going through a major heatwave. The students and professors at Hogwarts were not dealing with it well especially the resident werewolf and his best friends. Remus had heightened senses thanks to the aforementioned lycanthropy. That included not dealing with heat well. He was in the Gryffindor common room with Sirius.

"Ugh, it's so bloody hot!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You or the weather?" Remus said, looking up from his Herbology homework smirking.

"Of course you mean me," Sirius said as his grey eyes twinkled mischievously.

Remus put down his quill, strolled over to Sirius and kissed him passionately. The kiss was just as hot as the heatwave. The older boy tangled his fingers in the werewolf's sandy brown hair. There was a moan from the werewolf's lips as he pawed at the **violet** tinged jumper that Mrs. Potter had made Sirius for Christmas. He was about to rip it off but they jumped apart when James walked in with Peter. Mood killers.

A few days later, they were in the Astronomy Tower continuing what they were doing in the common room a few days before. It was still very hot. Both boys were shirtless.

"Merlin, I'm the luckiest guy in the world," Remus said.

"Of course, you're dating me. Why wouldn't you be lucky."

Remus chuckled.

"I'm just as lucky to have to have you."

"We're both outcasts in a way, I'm a werewolf and you're an outcast in your family."

"You're my werewolf, Remus," Sirius grinned.

Remus grinned back. After the secret rendezvous, the couple walked back to the Gryffindor common room to see James sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"Hey James," Sirius said, dropping Remus' hand.

The perpetually messy haired bespectacled boy looked up at his friends and asked. "So, you two are a couple?"

"Yes."

James nodded and smirked. "At least I don't have to worry about you stealing Lily from me."


	11. Kiss Me

Assignment #11, fourth term, Charms Class

Title: Kiss Me

Word Count: 311

Due Date:6/8/16

Prompts: Salazar Slytherin, DADA, Lysander/Lucy

* * *

Lucy Weasley, was used to be being underestimated being one of the youngest of her cousins and the younger sister of Molly Weasley the second former Head Girl. She was promptly sorted into the house of **Salazar Slytherin** while most of her family was in Gryffindor. She had met Lysander and his twin Lorcan on the train before their first year. Lysander was surprisingly sorted into Slytherin while his brother was sorted into Ravenclaw like their mother Luna. She and Lysander became thick as thieves. Though, in their fifth year that started changing. She walked into the Slytherin common room and plopped herself down next to the blond boy.

"What's up, Luce?" Lysander asked, looking up from his **Defense Against the Dark Arts** homework.

There was a groan from the auburn haired girl in response to her friend's question.

Lysander put down his quill, closed his Defense book and stared at her.

"Fine, I'll tell you. My ex Sebastian won't leave me alone."

"I can help you with that," the blond smirked.

A few days later, Lucy was on her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts when her ex-boyfriend Sebastian Wood walked walked up to her.

"What do you want, Wood?" she glared dangerously at the brunette boy.

He just leaned to give her a kiss despite broken up. Lucy tried to push him away but that didn't work he had inherited his father's build like Molly had inherited her dad's lanky build. Curse it.

'Depulso!" a voice yelled.

The brunette boy flew away from her falling into a heap on the floor.

"Impressed, Weasley?" Lysander asked smirked at his friend.

Lucy didn't respond she just gave him a kiss.

"I wasn't expecting a kiss but I'm glad you did, I've been trying to find the courage to do just this," Lysander smiled.

Lucy smiled back and linked their hands.


End file.
